Kreis
by Pingu Lotta
Summary: Eine Geschichte über Blaise Zabini... und ihre Aufnahme in die Reihen der Todesser. Äh... interessant.


Mir gehört wie ümma nüschts… eigentlich ziemlich deprimierend… ich meine… ich schreibe und schreibe und schreibe und kann damit nicht mal Geld verdienen…  
Ich glaube, das hier ist für Nicole *oh wunder* *bg* Fühle sie sich geknuddelt.  
Und für Resa. *wirft die Melone rüber* Fang!  
Danke an **Miekkaaaa fürs Beta-Spielen! *drückt* Bekommst gleich noch Mail. Ohne dich wäre ich echt aufgeschmissen :o)**

****

****

**Kreis**

_Wenn ich in den Spiegel sehe, dann sehe ich das, was die Leute sich wohl unter einer Slytherin vorstellen.  
Mein Gesicht ist erstaunlich lang für ein 16jähriges Mädchen. Es ist blass, umrahmt von ewig offenen, roten, mittellangen Haaren.  
Und die Augen… ich kann meine eigenen Augen nicht leiden. Ich würde ihnen nicht vertrauen.  
Es ist dieses Ausdruckslose. Ich glaube, das bekommt man, wenn man lange genug in Slytherin ist. Slytherin ist kein schlechtes Haus. Nein. Es ist meine Familie, das wird es auch immer sein, auch wenn ich Hogwarts verlassen habe. Slytherins gehören zusammen.  
Loyalität.  
Nur zu unsereins.   
Sonst erfährt jeder die Arroganz und die ausdruckslosen Augen, die von oben herabschauen. Sich für etwas Besseres halten.  
Es sei denn, wir denken, er hätte unser Vertrauen verdient.  
Das Gesicht, das mich im Spiegel ansieht, verzieht sich zu einem Grinsen.  
Ich weiß nicht, wann ich diesen Pfad eingeschlagen habe, aber es fühlt sich so richtig an, heute Abend hier zu sein._

„Blaise."  
Blaise ließ den Spiegel zwischen ihren Sachen verschwinden und stand langsam auf, die schwarzen Roben fielen in sorgsamen Wellen wieder in ihre angestammte Position.  
  


„Ich bin hier.", antwortete sie.  
  


Pansy trat um das großzügige Bett herum und sah Blaise an. Sie lächelte.

Blaise erwiderte das Lächeln. Ein Ausdruck der Wertschätzung.

„Fertig?", fragte Pansy.

„Ja."  
Blaise griff nach dem Umhang und der Maske, verbarg letztere sicher unter dem Umhang und folgte dann Pansy hinaus auf den Hof.

‚Wie still es ist.', schoss es Blaise durch den Kopf.  
Kein Tier war zu hören, als hätten sie alle Angst. Angst vor etwas, dessen Teil sie selbst in weniger als einer Stunde werden würde.

Das Blut begann in ihren Ohren zu rauschen und ihr Herzschlag beschleunigte sich.  
Offensichtlich waren Pansy und sie selbst die letzten, die das Treffen erreichten.  
Es waren so unglaublich viele heute Abend hier, dass Blaise leicht schwindelig wurde, aber sie riss sich zusammen.

Viel schwieriger sich zusammenzureißen, wurde es, als sie und die anderen Schüler in der Mitte des Kreises standen. Auge in Auge mit _ihm._

Unglaubliche Bewunderung durchströmte Blaise, als seine roten Augen ihre grün-braunen trafen.  
In seinem Gesicht regte sich nichts und Blaise brauchte all ihre Kraft, um nicht wegzusehen. _Er war der Erbe von Slytherin, er __war Slytherin._

Und das warme Gefühl der Macht durchströmte Blaise, als sie einen Schritt auf ihn zu tat, auf die Knie ging und den Kopf senkte. Ein Widerspruch in sich, wie sie nur am Rande bemerkte.

„Blaise Zabini.", sagte er, „Noch bist du nicht an der Reihe."

Sie nickte und stand auf.

Beinahe ewig zog sich die Prozedur, so schien es Blaise, bis sie selbst nach vorn gerufen wurde.  
_Er sah sie an und diesmal durchzog ein leichtes Lächeln seine Lippen._

„Du weißt, warum du hier bist.", sagte er zu ihr herunter, die wieder vor ihm kniete.  
  


„Ja.", antwortete sie ruhig.

„Warum bist du hier?" Das war Dracos Vater. Blaises Herzschlag beschleunigte sich. All die Großen waren hier.

„Um dem Dunklen Lord meine Treue zu schwören.", antwortete sie, „Um ein Teil der Todesser zu werden und mein Leben dem Dunklen Lord in Dienst zu stellen."

„Warum willst du das tun?", fragte Walden McNair mit schnarrender Stimme.

„Weil es meine Bestimmung ist.", lautete die Antwort, „Das war sie schon immer. Weil es der einzige Weg ist. Weil es der Weg ist, der seit über 1000 Jahren hätte gegangen werden sollen, als die Muggle begannen, uns zu verfolgen. Ich will Rache für all die getöteten Hexen und Zauberer."

„Sieh mich an." Man konnte diese Stimme nicht beschreiben. Sie schien nichts mit einer gewöhnlichen Stimme gemein zu haben. Sie schien nur in Blaises Kopf zu existieren. Hätten Gedanken einen Klang gehabt, sie hätten so geklungen, da war sie sich sicher.

Sie hob langsam den Kopf, bis sein Blick sie traf.  
Augen, deren Blick man nicht ausweichen konnte, wenn er es nicht wollte. Und Augen, denen man genauso wenig standhalten konnte, wenn er es nicht wollte. 

„Wiederhole das.", forderte er.

„Ich schwöre Lord Voldemort meine lebenslange und bedingungslose Treue.", sagte Blaise mit fester Stimme, „Ich  schwöre, ihn niemals zu hintergehen, oder aber mit dem Tode dafür bestraft zu werden. Ich schwöre, ein Teil der Gesellschaft der Todesser zu werden und ihr ebenso bedingungslos treu zu sein wie meinem Lord.  
Ich will all jene rächen, die von den Muggeln getötet worden sind, als sie versucht haben, die magische Gesellschaft zu schützen. All jene, die aus Furcht der ahnungslosen Muggeln getötet wurden.  
All jene, die den Auroren des unfähigen Ministeriums zum Opfer gefallen sind.  
Ich schwöre, ein Todesser zu werden, mit Herz, Verstand und all meiner Macht." Ihre Stimme klang nicht monoton, wie sie befürchtet hatte, sondern sie hob und senkte sich an genau den richtigen Stellen und sie war laut genug, dass alle sie vernehmen konnten und dennoch leise genug, um kein allzu großes Aufsehen zu erregen.

Wieder dieses Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht.  
„Dein Arm.", sagte er.

Langsam krempelte sie den Ärmel ihres linken Armes zurück.

‚Ob es weh tut?' - ‚Es ist für _ihn.'_

Sie wollte die Augen schließen, doch als sein Zauberstab ihren Arm berührte, er die Formel murmelte und langsam, ganz langsam das Dunkle Mal auf ihrem Arm erschien, da war sie erstaunt, nichts zu spüren. Absolut nichts. Weder Schmerz noch etwas Wohltuendes.

Doch hinterher fühlte es sich wundervoll an. Wie etwas Erhabenes. Blaise betrachtete ihren Arm und ein Lächeln erschien auf ihrem Gesicht.

Sie stand auf.  
„Ich danke Euch.", sagte sie leise und wandte sich zu den anderen um, setzte langsam, mit einer fließenden Bewegung, einer Bewegung, wie sie im Grunde nur Slytherins beherrschten, ihre Maske auf und wartete, dass auch die letzten Anwärter heute Abend in den Kreis aufgenommen werden würden.

***

Ok.. also DAS war seltsam…  
Aber wisst ihr was? Ich MAG das. Mitten in der Nacht geschrieben. Ich mag Blaise. Wollte schon lange was zu ihr schreiben. Und ich wollte mal wieder was… na ja… komisches schreiben :c)


End file.
